Seme not Uke
by Nakamura Junko
Summary: Grimmjaw's way of getting rid of boredom and getting what he wants. basically a ramble about grimmjaw. grimmulqui. YAOI. only spoiler is characters from arrancar arc, and a hint at what happens in it. not too big.
1. Chapter 1

Seme not Uke

Ok this is a birthday fic for Hannah!

Warning: YAOI

Pairing: Grimmjaw/Ulquiorra

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach Characters, locations or anything Bleach related!

Spoiler: only the Arrancar arc in the anime. But not overly, just characters.

By the way this 'Grimmjaw' is how I spell his name, some people spell it jow, etc..

Anyway on with the fic!

* * *

Grimmjaw's POV 

Geez! This guy can go on can't he! I've been standing here for an hour listening to Aizen talk about how his great plan is going to conquer all, and he still has yet to tell us what this oh so great concoction of his is. Tousen staring in my direction doesn't help one bit. Wait a minute he's blind, how can he be looking at me? Ok this is just freaking me out. Note to self don't look in his direction.

I turned my attention back to Aizen to see how far he had gotten with his speech. Go figure, he's still explaining that this is all he's wanted since becoming a shinigami. Now we're all going to have to listen to how he became a shinigami, life as a shinigami and the struggles that he had to endure.

'Uhh…' I looked my left and saw Wonderwice staring up fixedly at Aizen, a look of admiration on his face. This is the first time he's had to listen to this, lucky bastard. Wait until he finds out there's a hell of a lot more of these to come, he won't be admiring the superior then.

Don't get me wrong, I admire Aizen and everything he does as well, how can I not, all of this is for us. I mean he made us how can I not be grateful. It's just his speeches are just, well…boring to say the least. Plus I've been leaning against this wall for so damn long; I can feel the knots in my back. I could stand up properly and get into a more comfortable position, but I don't want to draw attention to myself. You see, it once happened before; it wasn't me but a lower Arrancar.

We were half way through one of Aizen's speeches, when this Arrancar who was previously sitting, stood up and stretched out his legs. Aizen stopped talking immediately and stared at him, as did everybody else. Then Aizen asked 'Is something wrong? Are my speeches boring you so much that you have to stand up and stretch out?' I think the guy would have managed to answer if Aizen's voice wasn't so calm. It was funny really, the poor kid just stood there stuttering before Aizen told him to go wait in his office. Lets just he wasn't present at any other meetings and I for one haven't seen him around lately. Nobody wants to be summoned to Aizen's office; it always means you're in trouble. That's why I don't want to move a muscle, no one ever does.

I usually amuse my self by having a staring competition with Yami, but the idiots off having his arm sewn back on after that orange haired shinigami cut if off. I looked down at my own severed arm that that bastard Tousen burned. I looked back at him, where he stood just behind Aizen, a small smirk was playing on his face. I glared at him hard enough to make sure that even though he couldn't see it he would defiantly feel it.

'Is something the matter Grimmjaw?'

I stopped glaring and looked at Aizen, who was staring down at me expectantly. 'No Aizen-sama.' I grumbled, turning my head away from the podium. I felt Aizen's eyes on me for a moment longer before he carried on addressing the group.

I felt another pair of eyes on me soon after, I scanned the room and immediately didn't find anyone who would normally be staring. I looked round again and found myself staring directly into a pair of green eyes. Ulquiorra. He was on the other side of the room opposite me, leaning against the wall in a similar manner.

He gave me a look that clearly said 'stop disrupting everything and listen to Aizen-sama'. Reading this I glanced up to Aizen, knowing Ulquiorra was still watching me. Yeh, blah, blah, shinigami's suck. I looked back at the eyes across the room and gave him a smirk. Indicating that there was no way I would do what he said. A glare was sent over to me in response, which I willingly answered with a grin. With that he turned back to Aizen, and to my amusement a slight blush appeared on his cheeks, unnoticeable unless you were looking closely. Well, this was intriguing, I could work with this. I chuckled under my breath, which alerted Wonderwice who just stared up at me, weird kid.

An hour and a half later and finally the meeting was over. Aizen never did tell us his big plan to dominate the world, ah well. I was just walking out of the big white double doors that led to the corridor when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned round and saw Tousen with an annoyed look on his face. 'You would do well to pay attention when Aizen-sama is talking. There will be consequences.' He gripped my shoulder a little tighter for a while before letting go and walking ahead of me.

"There will be consequences!" I mimicked under my breath, a scowl making its way to my face. Like I was gonna take orders from him.

'Ah, Tousen seemed serious, ne? Grimmjaw?' I looked round to see Gin, a grin still plastered on his face. Seriously how does manage to keep that smirk on his face the whole time. I gave him a small grin, catching the mockery behind his voice. Gin has never liked Tousen; don't know why, but hey I'm not complaining. It just means there's one more ally for me.

Gin moved swiftly past and I followed suit. I turned left and looked up ahead to see who was about. I was glad to be out of that room, but it doesn't mean my boredom had faded. Let's see, there's Gin, Wonderwice and…oh. A smirk spread across my face as I headed down the hall, picking up my pace. I brushed past Gin who's smile widened as he saw who I was heading for. Wonderwice had stopped a while back and was just spaced out in the middle of the hall. I walked by and he made a few incoherent noises. I looked ahead, zoning in on Ulquiorra just ahead of me. I was a few steps away when Yami came into view and started to talk to the black head. 'Damn.' I cursed softly, changing routes last minute and walking by them. I turned the corner, going right, heading towards my room. I saw Gin standing at the end of the corridor. Jeez that man is quick; I didn't even notice his reitsu slip by me.

I reached him and he directed a playful smile at me, 'ah too bad, grimm-chan, ne?'

I scoffed at the nickname, before half turning to look back to where Ulquiorra stood with Yami, 'heh, I'll get him.' I promised, before leaving with a nod in Gin's direction.

I entered my room and shut the door with a loud thud before locking it. It's not as though I have anything to hide, I just like my privacy. I sighed before moving towards my bed and quietly laying down on it. Moving my hands to behind my head I stared up at the ceiling. The white ceiling, the white walls, the white sheets. Man someone was obsessed with white. Aizen has this whole idea of being opposite to shinigami, and so of course our clothes had to be white, which meant no one bothered to properly think out colours for the castle. I yawned, stretching out my arms before settling down to get a quick nap before dinner.

'Grimmjaw! Grimmjaw are you even listening, its time for food!' I slowly opened my eyes, and found myself lying on my stomach where I must have turned over in my sleep. I groaned before rolling over on to my back and stretching out again. I sat up and shook my head, getting rid of the drowsiness. 'Grimmjaw!'

'Alright, god dammit. I'm coming.' I said, not really bothered if the person behind the door heard me or not. I swung my legs off the bed and slowly dragged my feet to the door. I reached out to unlock it when the person on the other side started banging loudly on the door. I grabbed my head as a sharp pain shot through it. 'Alright!' I shouted. I unlocked the door and swung it open, greeting whoever was there with a scowl. Yami. Go figure he would stand there shouting instead of giving up, baka.

'I said food's ready.' He said, his voice still raised. Again I grasped my head.

'Ok, no need to shout.'

I walked out and closed my door behind me, making sure I locked it before leaving. I walked on ahead of Yami, not really in the mood to hear him talk nonsense. I reached the dining room to see everyone was already assembled there. Aizen Gin and Tousen always ate with the Espada at dinner, something about making it more formal and getting to know each other better. I'm not to sure, it was another of those long speeches that I tuned out. I scanned the table for an empty seat and saw one right next to Ulquiorra. My eyes lit up, a slight evil glint to them. I made my way to the seat and sat down; noting Yami was just about to do the same.

'Oi! I was sitting there!' he cried out. Making a face at me and pointing a finger in my face.

'Finders keepers,' I retorted childishly, goading him into an argument, boy was I in the mood for one. Yami spluttered indignantly while I turned to my left to look at Ulquiorra. He sat there passively, arms folded, eyes closed.

I heard a war cry sounding from behind me and looked round in time to see Yami with his arm pulled back ready to take a swing at me. 'Yami.' Came the calm voice from the head of the table. Everyone turned to look at Aizen. He was staring at Yami, a smile playing on his face, although everyone knew he was far from happy. 'I suggest you sit down.'

'Y-yes Aizen-sama.' Yami managed before rushing to the other empty seat at the end of the table. He glared at me before proceeding to look back at Aizen.

'Right,' Aizen continued, glad that there was some sort of order. 'Shall we begin?'

Everyone reached for the dishes closest to them and started dishing out food onto their plates. Strange really how Aizen set up this group to be rebellious and to take over everything, and yet here we are eating a formal meal together. Weird.

I looked over to Ulquiorra and watched as he quietly ate a piece of broccoli. Yuck, hate the stuff myself, makes me sick just looking at it. I turned away, not really in the mood to start retching, and looked to see who was on my right. Oh jeez, just my luck, Tousen! I swear this guy is following me or something. Turning away before he looked at me, or whatever he does when he's facing someone, I looked across to see Wonderwice poking a piece of meat on is plate. I raised an eyebrow and looked around the table to see if anyone else found this odd. Wonderwice wasn't an Espada so why was he here?

'Is something wrong with your dinner Grimmjaw?' asked Aizen. I turned to look at him, before sending a questioning glance in Wonderwice's direction. 'Ah, I see. Wonderwice will be joining us for dinner this evening as our guest.

'Right,' I mumbled, glancing once more at the kid who was now attempting to stab his carrots with his spoon, before turning back to my own dinner.

For the next few minutes nobody talked. All I could hear was the clanking of cutlery and the occasional 'uhh…' from Wonderwice. This soon got boring. I then remembered who I sitting next to. I looked to the black head sitting next to me, thinking of a way to get his attention. 'do you mind not staring at me.' He was staring so intently at his plate, and I was so spaced out that for a few seconds I didn't realize he had spoken to me

'Huh?' was my intelligent reply. he final turned towards me, a blank look on his face, as usual.

'Do you mind not staring at me.' He repeated. I furrowed my brow before moving to look down at my plate. The hell? Why is there broccoli on my plate? I looked around in disgust only to see Tousen next to me smirking. Bastard!! I'll get him for that. I checked to make sure Aizen's attention was somewhere else before flicking a carrot onto Tousen's plate. Only it didn't go on his plate. I flicked it too hard and it landed in his hair. I sat there in a kind of socked horror, waiting for Tousen to explode and cut my head off. But he didn't. He just carried on eating as though nothing had happened. Again I scanned the table to see if anyone else had noticed. Aizen was still busy talking with Gin, wait a minute why was his right hand under the table? Doesn't he need both hands to eat? Ah well. He was busy, and that was all that mattered at the moment. Gin was talking to Aizen, and had a really weird grin on his face, like he was enjoying himself, but all he was doing was eating dinner. Strange. Looking at the rest of the occupants of the table, none of them seemed to have seen anything. Thank god. Now all I have to do is make sure I'm as far away from Tousen as possible when he realizes there's a carrot on his hair.

'HAH!' I looked up to see Wonderwice pointing towards Tousen, a grin on his face, 'ha, ha, ha!' shit!

'Eh?' Yami said from down the table, 'what's up with the kid?' he then looked to where Wonderwice was pointing, and sniggered. Soon enough everyone realised what was so funny and started sniggering and trying to hold back laughter of their own. Gin was giving me a 'well done' grin, thinking I had done it purposefully. Aizen, like others had an amused smile on his face, but said nothing and just went back to eating. I looked sideways and found Ulquiorra staring back at me before he leaned forward to see what all the fuss was about. He spotted the carrot and gave it a blank expression before returning to his dinner.

I heard rustling to my left and ever so slowly turned my head and watched as Tousen reached up and plucked the piece of vegetable from his hair. I gulped knowing this wasn't going to be good. And so, I gave myself a head start. I got up in a flash and legged it out of there. I didn't look back knowing that if I did I'd end up in a worse mess than that guy who moved during Aizen's speech.

I made it to my room, surprisingly unharmed. I searched my pockets trying to find my key. I could of sworn I had taken it. No! he had it. Tousen had it. He must of taken it when I thought he hadn't noticed the carrot. Dammit. Looking around to see if he was near I ran in the opposite direction to the dining room. Not really knowing where I was heading. I turned left down the next corridor then came to a halt when I felt his reitsu surrounding the place. I went to the nearest door and tried it to see if it was locked, thankfully not. I wrenched it open, almost pulling it off its hinges, and slammed it shut behind me. I stood still against the door, checking to see how far away Tousen's reitsu was. As I felt it move further away I breathed a sigh of relief.

'Are you still running away Grimmjaw?'

I swivelled round to see Ulquiorra standing a couple of metres away from me. 'Ulquiorra? What are you doing here?' I asked, finally getting my breathing and heart rate under control.

'This is my room,' he answered before turning and going to a desk that stood in the corner. Now that I looked around, I saw a bed and some cupboards, as well as a door that I guessed led to the bathroom. It was the same as mine except the furniture was in different places and there were piles of books everywhere.

'So this is what you do in your spare time.' I stated picking up a book to read the title. I stared at it trying to understand the weird symbols, 'the hell?' I said to myself.

'It's English,' I turned to see Ulquiorra now sitting at his desk watching me as I snooped around his room.

I just scoffed and through it back on the pile, I then went on to look at a couple of other books he had. After a few minutes I noticed he was still watching me. 'Like the view?' I asked sending him a grin. His eyes widened and he turned back to the papers on his desk, but not before I caught the small tint of pink that had surfaced on his cheeks.

I let a grin spread across my face, one o rival Gin's, as I slowly made my way to the corner. I stood behind Ulquiorra for a moment, skimming my eyes over the paper work in front. Some boring reports about some dead Arrancars. I then rested my arms on the back of his chair while I moved my head so it was hovering next to his ear. I took a breath and made sure to breathe hard enough so that he would feel it on his face. I saw him visibly shiver, which encourage me more. I then moved my hands so that they rested on his shoulders, which stopped him from turning away.

'Grimmjaw,' he said with a steady voice, 'your disrupting me, I need to finish these reports, now leave.'

'Oh sorry Ulquiorra, am I getting to close for comfort?' I asked, moving my arms forward so that my elbows were resting on his shoulders, almost like I was hugging him from behind. I saw him follow my arms with his eyes, a slight panic showing through.

'No,' he whispered.

'No?' I asked, using the distraction to my advantage, 'so you want to get closer.' I whispered into his ear, tightening my hold on him. He turned his head slightly to look up at me, a confused look upon his face. I took his chin with one of my hands and turned his head to face me fully. Then I lightly pressed my lips against his, keeping my eyes open to watch his reaction. His eyes widened as he stared into mine, shock evident as he tensed. After a few seconds I pulled away, leaving a few centimetres between our faces. I scanned his face, giving him a lazy grin before moving away completely. I turned and walked out of his room, a triumphant grin in my head and on my face.

A little further down the corridor, Gin was leaning against the wall, watching me walk towards him. 'ne, Grimm-chan, did you have fun in Ul-chan's room?' he asked.

'Hell yeh.' I said, reaching him.

'You know Tousen is still looking for you.' At this my eyes went wide. How could I have forgotten! And I'm locked out of my room now! Shit.

'Dammit! Gin, do you know where he is? Seriously, he can't find me or I'm dead!' I looked sideways along the hall to check if he had appeared without me knowing. I turned back to where Gin was standing to find he had disappeared. Shit!!! I then felt a familiar hand fall upon my shoulder and gulped. This was bad.

'Hello Grimmjaw. I've been looking for you.' Tousen said from behind me. I closed my eyes and prepared for the pain I knew I was about to endure.

An hour and a half later I stumbled into my room aching all over, and this was after I had gotten some medicine from those medical Arrancar, who even patched up a few of my more serious wounds.

'Ow,' I mumbled, well aware that wasn't going to stop the pain, but I was in a bad mood so I was going to complain about it. I made my way over to my bed, limping every other step. I had gotten some drugs that were supposed to sooth the pain, but also made me drowsy and also a bit unaware of my surroundings. I collapsed onto the soft mattress, not caring about whether it was graceful or not. After getting as comfortable as I could I closed my eyes and got ready to sleep. However I felt a weight sink onto the bed and a second later, hot lips were pressed against mine. Not sure what was going on due to the effect of the drugs I laid there. Then I felt a tongue slip past my lips for a brief moment before it withdrew along with the lips. I opened my eyes and found myself staring up at Ulquiorra's green ones.

'I'm seme not uke.'

* * *

yey!!!! 

yeh it probably does seem really random, but this pairings kinda growing on me, so hey!!!

wow its a lot of words anyway for one story/chapter.

coolcool. read and review if you like. its already been accepted by hannah so its all cool!!!

allie!!:D


	2. please read

Yes there is another chapter. I wrote this purely because I read back through Seme not Uke and had really bad urge to write something else.

So this "something else is in the form of a drabble that somewhat follows the story, although they can both be read separate and still make sense.

However its not going to be posted here, sorry, because its too high of a rating. (nc - 17) I'm warning everyone now before I you find the second one and its not something you like. Theres enough warnings before the fic anyway, but if you don't fncy reading Grimmjow/Ulquiorra in the bedroom then don't bother reading, because you won't find anything else there.

Heres the link:

http : / dritree . livejournal . com / 17795 . html

(take away the spaces) Its at my journal dritree (please note name difference)

My final warning but it really is read at your own risk.

Nakamura Junko


End file.
